royality_arizona_eillic_mackenzie_beach_weddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Checkoff Tasks
Bold text Year Before Wedding Bride To Gaining Weight To Fit Plus Size Bride To Tanning Enagagement Party 9- 10 Months Before The Wedding Announce The Bride Enagagement Choose Best Man Reserve Ceremony Location Reserve Reception Location Select Wedding Date, (option changes of 4 times either by the groom or the bride); March to Oct. 6-8 Months Before The Wedding Book Photographer Book Videographer Book DJ Dancer Book Baker Book Caterer Book Musicians Order Bridal Gown Order Bridal Accessories Select Floral & Arrangements Start Wedding Registries 4-5 Months Before The Wedding Finalize The Wedding Guests by 5 stars of family & friends that are secret people not honesty. Create Invitations & Order Make Honeymoon reservations (Flights/Hotels/Cruises) Meet the Wedding Officiant Ceremony & the planning ceremony Order bride maids & the bride maids accessories Secure the travel documents & Passports of travel Select Wedding Cake with the Baker Select the Groom Indian tuxes & Order Send the Hotel Reservations Info to the Out of Town Guests 2-3 Months Before The Wedding Book the Hair Stylist & Makeup Artist Confirm the bridal ceremony attendants to order or rental their attire Options of Wedding Ceremony, Reception & Honeymoon Transporations Mail the Wedding Inviations Purchases of all Bridal Accessories Purchases of all Bride maids Accessories Purchases of all Groom Accessories Purchases the Wedding Rings Schedule the Bridal Gown Fitting Select the Music for Ceremony & Reception 1-2 Months Before the Wedding Bridal Be fitted for Gown Begin receiving R.S.V.P in the mail Begin writing the ceremony program Confirm the parking for ceremony & reception Final ceremony details with the officiant Purchase the ceremony accessories Select & write the six wedding style vows in order Select Songs for the ceremony (Six wedding style of love readings mixed of royality) 3-4 Weeks Before the wedding Begin created the Greek Horseshoes Seating Chart ( square tables odd # of Groom family, even # for the bride family, front center round tables for the bride & groom at one table, the ceremony at the other round tables, with wedding colors used for tents on both wedding ceremony & reception) Confirm final count of Vendors Have the wedding program printed & counted Obtain the Arizona Marriage License Obtain Bride Name Change License Obtain the Bride & Groom Utah House & Move in by Kozaks love law Prepare a must have photo & video list for the photographer & videographer Prepare a must play & don't play songs list for the DJ dancer 1-2 Weeks Before the Wedding Begin the table seating place cards Confirm all contracts & agreements with all the vendors Bride, Groom, & Bride's Parents to Designate people to be responsible for the wedding errands day Final all Bride, Bride maid, Groom & ceremony wedding clothing fitting Groom Hair style & Groom Tanning with Best Man help Pack for Honeymoon Receive the final R.S.V.P. in the mail On the big day of the wedding Bride, Bride maid to attend the hair & makeup appointments Confirm the wedding & reception photos & the video list The Bride family to place the cards on the tables After the wedding The Bride to have the wedding gown & veil to be Clean Both the Bride & Groom to review the photos & video before the honeymoon trip Settle the final financial payments with the vendors & the bride's family Category:Royality Kozaks Wedding Tasks